Story black and white
by cho rin kyu
Summary: saat kedua mata sikembar bertemu dan saat bulan purnama berada ditempatnya, awan mulai menyingkir dari persinggahannya dan saat para makhluk diluar nalar bertemu dan mencari sesuatu… pilihan antara persaudaraan atau takdir…?
1. Chapter 1

**Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2013**

**Black and white**

**Part 1 New Story**

**ALL MEMBER EXO vampire + LEE TAEMIN SHINEE human vampire + ALL MEMBER SHINEEhuman vampire + MBLAQ vampire black**

**Brothership, horror, comedy (?)**

**Ini ff pertama rin, jadi klo ada kurangnya maaf hehehe, silahkan baca dan berikan pendapat anda tentang tulisan ini :D DILARANG COPY PASTE, TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**Bulan purnama lagi...**

"**Minneee!" teriak seorang namja dari arah dapur sedangkan orang yang dipanggil minne tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.**

"**Minneee! Cepat sarapan atau akan kuhabiskan susu milikmu ini! Ini hari senin kau pikir hari ini libur?!" oceh namja itu lagi, karena yang dipanggil belum memberikan respon. Tak lama sesosok manusia dengan rambut coklat sudah lengkap dengan pakaian seragam putih dan blezer hitam yang bertengger dipundaknya turun dari lantai dua dengan sedikit berlari, hingga... BRUUKK**

"**Ahahaha," terdengar tawa dari seorang yang duduk di ujung meja makan dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan roti, rambut blonde dengan wajah dino kemudian disusul oleh namja yang bermata kodong dengan tinggi badan yang lumayan ikut tertawa "Bwahahaha, yak taemin apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hahahaha,"**

"**Minho hyung, jjong hyung! Jangan tertawa saja bantu aku untuk berdiri punggungku sakit!" setu namja yang dipanggil Taemin.**

"**Itu salahmu sendiri! Siapa suruh kau lari lari menuruni tangga, suruh saja kodok itu! Aku sedang sibuk dengan ini" kata orang yang dipanggil Jjong hyung, sambil melahab roti selai niliknya**

"**Aissshh... cepat makan, kalian kenapa tidak mau membantu mennee!" kata namja bermata kucing. Seorang namja lain datang membantu Taemin untuk berdiri "Sudahlah cepat, lagi pula salahmu sendiri hingga jatuh dengan pose elit seperti itu," #keadaan nungging**

"**Yaaakk, Onew hyung cepat bantu aku! Umma hyuuung! Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan Minneee! Aku ini Taemin! Lee Taemin yang tampan!" balasnya setelah berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya panggilan yang diucapkan oleh Taemin adalah salah, karena saat ini aura menjadi gelap seluruh tanaman menjadi layu udara serasa membeku #stooopinibukandementor. Saat ini seseorang yang dipanggil Umma hyung memberikan tatapn kucing yang ingin menangkap ikan teri miliknya.**

**DEGG... "Maaf," satu kata yang bisa diucapkan oleh Taemin setelah mendapat tatapan sayang itu dari hyungnya.**

"**Cepat makan, aku akan mengantar kalian ke sekolah, setelah itu aku akan ke kampus. Hari ini aku ada kelas pagi jadi jangan membuatku terlambat, cepat makan!" kata Onew, sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Key**

"**Aku juga ada kelas hingga sore jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti Minnee, tidak apakan? Biar Jjong dan Minho yang menjemputmu nanti, kau tunggu saja di gerbang sekolah, maaf ya hari pertama kau sekolah di SMA aku tidak bisa menjemputmu" jelas Key, menyerahkan segelas susu vanila yang sebenarnya sangat dibenci Taemin, dia lebih menyukai banana milk.**

"**Apa? Tapi hyung jika aku berada lama – lama dengan mereka bisa – bisa aku tertular firus yadong mereka! Apa kau tega membiarkan dongsaeng tercintmu terkontaminasi dengan hal seperti mereka?" menunjuk Minho dan Jjong dengan dagunya tanpa memperhatikan mereka.**

**PLAAAKK...**

"**Yaaakkk, kenapa hyung memukulku?" tangan mulus(?) Taemin mengelus puncak kepalanya yang terkena belaian(?) dari Jjong**

"**Kau ini memang polong atau berlagak polos hah," kata Jjong santai setelah melancarkan satu jitakan di kepala Taemin.**

**#Senior High Shcool#**

"**Selamat kau sekarang sudah SMA, Jangan mencari masalah dihari pertama sekolahmu! Dan kalian jangan lupa jaga dongsaeng kalian dengan baik!" **

"**Yaampun, aku akan jadi baby sistermu," gerutu Jjong**

"**Itu memang tugasmu, sebagai hyung," kata Taemin santai, namun sebelum mobil putih yang dikendarai Onew dan Key pergi Onew berseru "jangan lupa hari ini masih bulan purnama, kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?"**

"**Kau ini cerewet sekali hyung, aku sangat hafal hal itu, dan segeralah kekampus jangan membuatku seperti anak manja! Kau tahukan aku ini memiliki reputasi penting di sekolah ini," tanpa basabasi mobil itu langsung melaju menjauh dari sekolah Taemin.**

**Ketiga namja itu akhirnya berjalan menuju gedumh sekolah mereka, terdengar beberapa bisikan dari para gadis "Uaa! kenapa satu keluarga memiliki wajah yang sama – sama ganteng? Tunggu apa anak yang berambut coklat itu saudaranya?"**

"**Yaaakk, Jjong kau sangat tampan,"**

"**Minhoo! Oppa lihat kesini, oppa hari ini kau sangat keren," teriakan dan sorakan yang sudah biasa mereka dengar sejak kelas 1 SMA, Jonghyun a.k.a Jjong dan Minho kelas 2 SMA, sedangkan Taemin masih kelas 1 SMA, mereka semua bukan saudara kandung melainkan saudara biasa, hanya terikan oleh hubungan saudara jauh. Taemin mulai tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, dia merasa banyak pasang mata sedang mengawasinya – **

"**Hyung, kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?" bisik Taemin pada 2 hyungnya**

"**Harusnya kau bersyukur memiliki hyung tampan dan terkenal seperti kami, sepertiny kau sebentar lagi juga akan seperti kami." Jelas Minho.**

"**Anggap saja mereka itu fans beratmu," Jjong dengan terus melangkah dengan gaya cool. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai gedung sekolah, namun tingkah cool mereka tepatnya Minho dan Jjong terhenti akibat ulah si magnae ingin kekamar mandi "Hyung antar aku kekamar mandi,"**

"**Apaa?! Kau merusak pose kami taemin! Bahkan kita baru sampai," bisik Minho.**

"**Ayolah, hyung aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Jika aku sampai ngompol kalian juga yang akan rugi, mereka sudah tahu aku ini adalh dongsaengmu kan?" jawab Taemin.**

"**Baiklah – baiklah kami tunggu diluar, dan didalam tidak ada kaca, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menunggumu lama disini! Arraso?" kata Jjong sambil berjalan menuju Kamar kecil. Tanpa banyak bicara Taemin langsung masuk kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Taemin keluar untuk mencucitangan dan berkaca. Taemin menatap kedepan dan betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati dirinya berada didepannya.**

'**Ah, hyung memang pembohong! Dia bilang tidak ada kaca, nyatanya?! Dasar manusia Dinosaurus, sepertinya dia belum mengenal hal modern seperti ini, dan selesai' katanya dalam hati.**

**TAEMIN - JONGIN**

**Kata mereka bersamaan dan betapa terkejutnya Taemin dan refleksi didepannya yang ternyata bukan bayangan dirinya, begitu juga reaksi yang sama berikan oleh seseorang yang berada didepannya.**

**#next part, menunggu commen jika banyak akan rin lanjutkan hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2013**

**Black and white**

**First Class chap 2 ... Introduction**

**ALL MEMBER EXO (Kim)Suho, (Wu)Lay (kelas 3)**

**(Park)Baekhyun, (Park)Chanhyol, (Kim-)Kyungsoo, (Kim)Chen (kelas 2)**

**(kim-)Kai(1b), (Oh)Sehun (1c), (wu) Tao (kelas 1c)**

**+ ALL MEMBER SHINEE (marga Lee semua)**

**Lee Taemin (kelas 1a)**

**+ Mir (1a) **

**+ Suzy + IU(1b) and OTHER CAST**

**Brothership, horror, comedy (?)**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

"_**Kim Jongin imnida! Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai, atau kkamjong, dan – "**_

"_**Hitam," pekik seseorang yang duduk disamping Kai "Ya, hitam," kata Kai tanpa memperhatikan apa yang barusaja diucapkan, tapi . . . **_

# # #

"**Mochi! Diam saja kau!"**

"**Ahahaha... kulitmu memang sangat eksotis! Kai – ssi!" teriak seseorang yang berada di pojok paling depan dengan rambut super pirang wajah yang cantik, namja ini bernama Ren.**

"**Yaaa! Apa yang kalian ributkan?!" seluruh siswa terdiam mendengar teriakan yang tidak wajar dari seseorang tidak lain adalah Sungmin, guru kelas 1b "Kau yang berkulit coklat!"**

"**Ya, pak,"**

"**Jangan mudah marah marah, dan jangan berteriak di dalam kelasku! Arasso?!"**

"**Arasso," TANGGAP Kai dengan amat sangat teramat tidak rela, karena memang bukan dia yang memulai pertengkaran "Dan siapa mochi itu?" pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Sungmin**

"**Aku pak, Henry!" jawab seseorang yang bernama Henry dengan satu tangan terangkat keatas.**

"**Pantas kau dipnggil mochi, dengan kulit seperti itu! Ah sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," jawab Sungmin setelah melihat kulit Henry yang putih mulus(?)**

"**Aku adik Kyuhyun hyung, pak," tanggapan Henry dengan wajah sangat bosan mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin 'kurang ajar kau Kyuhyun jika seperti ini kau bisa merusak nama baikku, apa lagi targetku juga untuk mendapat kepopularitasan! Ahhh... kau memang guru musik disini tapi akan lebih baik jika aku menjadi adik Yesung hyung! Pasti seseorang akan menyangkal jika mochi sebaik dan sepolos sepertiku adalah adik dari mantan murut serta guru evil di sini! Nasibku sungguh beruntung!' umpat Henry dari lubuk hati paling dalam.**

"**Benarkah...? jangan mengikuti sifat hyung mu itu!"**

"**Yaaa, paak!"**

"**Kau! Namja atau yoeja?"**

"**Namja, pak," jawab Ren dengan cengo, menyadari pertanyaan dari guru barunya ini yang meragukan jantanannya(?)**

"**Ow, kenapa wajahmu itu cantik?!"**

"**Ini takdir, bapak iri?"**

"**Apa?! Aku sudah memiliki wajah imut dan awet muda kenapa harus iri dengan wajah anehmu itu?!" elak Sungmin, dengan sangat keras, namun ...**

"**Huuuuu" sorakan dari seluruh penjuru dari Kelas 1b membuat Sungmin harus berteriak "Sudahlah jangan suka mengganggu temanmu! Dan yang lain! Jika sampai ada kerusuhan atau hal yang bisa menjelkkan nama 1b, atau hal negativ lain, maka... kalian ... akan ...!" kata Sungmin dengan penekanan tiap kata pada kalimat belakang.**

"**Mendapat hukuman?" teriak seorang yoeja dari sebelah kanan tepatnya duduk pada bangku ketiga dari depan dengan rambut coklat panjang ikal dan wajah inocent, bernama Suzy a.k.a Park Su ji (Baek Su Ji)**

"**Mengepel?" Tamnya gadis disamping Suzy, IU**

"**Membersihkan kamar mandi?" teriak Ren.**

"**Itu hukuman biasa dan jugaaaaa – BRAAAAAAKKK" Pekik Henry, yang langsung kaget dan reflek memeluk Kai yang ada disampingnya begitu jhuga sebaliknya, tak bebeda ddengan murid yang lain dalam kelas ittu.**

"**Yaaakk, kau merusak properti kelas Paak!"**

"**Anda harus menggantinya," pekik Henry karena padadasarnya memang anak yang sangat peritungan.**

"**Hwaaa kau keren sekali sonsengnim," teriak seorang anak dari meja paling depan.**

"**Hahaha, tentu saja kau pikir selain aku memiliki wajah awet muda nan imut ini tidak memiliki kemampuan lain, hm? Tadi itu teknik wushu miliku, jika kalian ingin belajar bisa hubungi aku di nomor ini dan kunjungi website ini, ah aku ada brosur untuk kalian," balas sungmin dengan bangga, menunjukkan kemampuan matrial art, sambil membagikan brosur biaya latihan.**

"**Jadi ini promosi?!" tanya IU dengan tampang inocent**

"**Apa benar? Mungklin sonsengnim bisa berlatih dengan saudaraku, dia sangat jago wushu. Tapi jika dilihat dari posisi saat ini pasti akan menang Tao saudaraku, karena umur bapak yang sudah lebih yaa... tahu sendirikan? Tidak muda lagi, jadi menurutku poin akan didapat oleh saudaraku." Jelas Kai panjang lebar.**

"**Kau murid kurang ajar! Haah... karena ini hari pertama kalian bersekolah disini, aku akan memberi keringanan bagi kalian, asal tahu saja anak yang sepertimu, Kai! akan berada dalam bahaya jika kau bukan murid baru. Sudahlah ! sekarang kalian akan aku perkenalkan pada orang yang akan menjadi sunbae kalian! Lay, D.O, Hyorin, Jo kwon! Silahkan kalian masuk," ujar Sungmin sonsengnim.**

"**Terimakasih, Sonsengnim," jawab salah seorang dari siswa yang baru saja masuk kelas 1b.**

"**Hwaaa, hyuuung," teriak Kai sambil melakukan see...hai pada hyungnya yang tidak lain adalah D.O, tingkahnya berubah menjadi sangat kekanak – kanakan setelah bertemu dengan hyungnya.**

**D.O senior yang saat ini sedang berdiri didepan kelas hanya bisa terdiam dan membelokan matanya yang memang belo setelah melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya, yang bukan hal langka namun tindakan ini bisa memberikan akibat fatal bagi D.O tidak akan lucu jika tib – tiba majalah sekolah menerbitkan berita dengan judul "ADIK SEORANG DO KYUNGSOO (KETUA DEVISI KETERTIBAN SISWA) BERUBAH CHILDISH SEKETIKA BERTEMU DENGAN HYUNGNYA D.O"**

'**Arrrggghh... kurang ajar kau item! Jika sampai penggemarku turun ketika terjadinya hal ini, kumakan kau!' umpat D.O dalam hatinya yang sangat menyayangi(?) Kai.**

"**Aku disini bukan kakakmu, aku disini sebagai ketua devisi ketertibaaaan – BRAAAAKKK!" bentak D.O dengan akhiran menggebrak meja yang berada tepat didepannya, sontak Kai langsung memeluk Henry sedangkan yang dipelik hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan sangat amat sulit, setelah melihat kelakukan Hyung temannya yang sangat brutal "Hei! Lihat wajah orang yang mengajak kalian bicara! Angkat wajah kalian! Jika ada yang berani melanggar peraturan di sekolah ini, maupun membuat kerusuhan bahkan mencemarkan nama baik dari sekolah, maka kalian akan aku habisi! MENGERTIIII!?" bentaknya sekali lagi dengan tingkat yang lebih tinggi yaitu 8 oktav.**

"**Ssstt... Kai hyungmu sangat mengerikan," dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada D.O**

"**Kau, yang berada diujung apa yang kau tanyakan?"**

"**Ti – tidak ada hyung!" sahut Henry.**

"**Maafkan atas, keadaan menegangkan ini, D.O" kata Lay menarik punggung D.O untuk mundur, dan mengurangi emosinya "Aku Zhang Yixing bagian humas, sebelah kiriku adalah Lee Hyorin anggota divisi seni sub divisi vokal, Jo Kwon Anggota divisi dance, dan yang barusan marah – marah adalah D.O seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui dia adalah ketua divisi ketertiban. Tenangsaja kami disini bukan untuk menghajar kalian, kami hanya akan mengenalkan keadaan tatatertin dan peratuan disini, pada kalian, jadi tidak usah setakut itu!" kata Lay dengan tenang dan memberikan angin segar setelah tadi sesak saat D.O marah.**

"**Kita hanya diberikan waktu 2 – 3 hari untuk bersenang – senang," kata jo kwon tenang namun tidak disambut ketenangan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas, melainkan ... **

"**Apanya yang seng – senang?!"**

"**Ini hanya modus!"**

"**Aku benci kau hyung," sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang barusaja mengatakan hal ini.**

"**Waaa! Pengeluaranku bisa bertambah belum lagi aku harus menghemat uang jajan! Arrrggg bisa tambah kurus aku,"**

"**Hei, mochi! Bukankah kau itu kaya?!"**

"**Kau pikir orang kaya tidak boleh berhemat?"**

"**Lupakan saja saranku tadi,"**

**# # #**

**Kelas 1a**

"**Aku Nickhun, ketua subdevisi drama," **

"**Aku Jonghyun, ketua divisi seni bagian vokal, maklum karena vokalku, memang sangat – "**

"**Buruk,"**

"**Iya buruk," dan memberikan senyuman bisa dibilang sangat teramat menawan bagi yeoja tapi ... "Yaaakkk! Kepala jamur apa yang kau katakan?! Beraninya kau pada hyungmu ini!"**

"**Taemin-ah dia hyung mu?" bisik Mir, dengan sangat pelan **

"**Ah, sepertinya aku lupa ingatan tentang siapa hyungku yang berada disekolah ini," kata Taemin tenang, saat ini dia memang masih sangat dendam dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang lebih memilih pergi bersama yoeja yeoja, yang mengejarnya (TRAGEDI SEBENARNYA : Minho dan Jonghyun tidak meninggalkan Taemin dengan sengaja melainkan, mereka sedang berusaha berjalan cepat untuk menghindari intaian para fansgirl yang sudah disadari sejak berada didalam sekolah).**

"**Yaaakkk! Bocahhh!"**

"**Eheem," orang disamping Jonghyun berambut panjang tinggi sedikit berdeham engingatkan kelakuan jonghyun yang sanga mereka.**

"**Maaf, yaa? Dia memang dalam program latihan untuk konser. Baiklaaah...! perkenalkan aku yang tampan dan baik hati ini bernama Ok Taecyeon, panggil saja Taecyeon, divisi olahraga" mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman menawan yang saat ini terukir diwajah maskulinnya.**

"**Aku Kystal, sub divisi vokal. Salam kenaaaaal...!" teriak Krytal dengan sepenuh jiwa raga, tanpa mempedulikan penderitaan yang tengah dialami oleh seluruh penghuni kelas tanpa tekecuali saat mendengan teriakannya bagaikan perit yang menyambar disiang hari tanpa awan.**

**# # #**

**Kelas 1c**

"**Selamat pagi semuaaa!"**

"**Pagi,"**

"**Aku sonsengmim kalian, dan sebelumnya selamat atas terpilihnya kalian masuk disekolah ini!" mulai bertepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh seluruh siswa siswi.**

"**Aku adalah Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Eunhyuk sonsengnim! Arrasoo?!"**

"**Arrachi!"**

"**Perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu, mulai dari belakang,"**

"**Park So Eun imnida,"**

"**Lee Jinri imnida," seterusnya hingga...**

"**Kim Wooyoung, imnida,"**

"**Zelo, imnida,"**

"**Oh Sehun Inmida,"**

"**Wu Zhitao, imnida,"...**

"**Baiklah, sekarang giliran aku memperkenalkan senior yang akan membibing kalian dalam 2 – 3 hari kedepan, kalian yang ada diluar silahkan masuk! Jangan malu – malu, anggap saja kelas sendiri," perintah Enhyuk mulai ngawur, karena memang sudah banyak dikenal tentang sifatnya yang super aneh dan lucu, serta yadong.**

"**Terimakasih, sonsengnim!"**

"**Baiklah, kami disini adalah senior kalian, aku sendiri adalah kim jong dae biasa dipanggil Chen, anggota divisi olah raga,"**

"**Aku, Lee Eunjung ketua sub divisi seni bagian dance,"**

"**Aku Kim Bora, anggota divisi tetertiban, merangkap sebagai bagian humas"**

"**Aku Thunder divisi kesehatan, salam kenal." Kata seseorang dengan wajah sangat dingin dan tatapan menusuk, ditambah dari efek kulit pucat yang dimilikinya menambah kengerian dari para siswa siswi baru.**

"**Salam kenal, kami adalah senior pembimbing dalam kelas kalian" seru mereka serentak.**

**Seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang saat ini berada didalam kelas, masih terkagung kagum dengan ke empat orang didepan mereka tak terkecuali Tao, Sehun yang tidak lain sudah mengenal salah satu dari keempat orang itu.**

"**Berarti kami masih memiliki senior pembimbing lain diluar kelas?" tanya wooyoung**

"**Tentu saja kalian punya," jawab datar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Thunder.**

"**Ahahaha... jangan sedingin itu pada mereka. Ah apa kalian sudah membawa semua artribut dengan lenkap?"**

"**Tentu saja hyuuuung," teriak Sehun bocah pirang dengan kulit putih,**

"**Mulai dari sekatrang dihitung, 1 menit mundur kalian akan berada dibawah pantauan para senior pembimbing, dan guru tidak akan ikut campur dengan hal ini karena kepala sekolah telah menyeyujuinya. Ah ternyata aku banyak bicara sekarang hitung mundur dari 10 detik, setelah itu kalian akan bersenang senang,"**

**Kelas 1A " Tiga ..."**

**Kelas 1B " Dua..."**

**Kelas 1C " Satu..."**

**TEET...TEET...TEET... (?) suara alarmnya maaf klo aneh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2013**

**Black and white**

**Part 2 First Class**

**ALL MEMBER EXO **

**(Wu)Kris, (Kim)Xiumin, (Oh)Luhan (kuliah)**

**(Kim)Suho, (Wu)Lay (kelas 3)**

**(Park)Baekhyun, (Park)Chanhyol, (Kim-)Kyungsoo, (Kim)Chen (kelas 2)**

**(kim-)Kai(1b), (Oh)Sehun (1c), (wu) Tao (kelas 1f)**

**+ ALL MEMBER SHINEE (marga Lee semua)**

**Onew, Key (kuliah)**

**Jonghyun (kelas 3)**

**Minho (kelas 2)**

**Lee Taemin (kelas 1a)**

**+ Mir (1a) **

**Brothership, horror, comedy (?)**

**Ini lanjutan dari ff sebelumnya :D HAPPY READING langsung aja deeh**

'_**Ah, hyung memang pembohong! Dia bilang tidak ada kaca, nyatanya?! Dasar manusia Dinosaurus, sepertinya dia belum mengenal hal modern seperti ini, dan selesai' katanya dalam hati.**_

_**TAEMIN - JONGIN**_

"**YAAAAAKKKK," suara teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi, sontak membuat 2 orang yang menunggu diluar penuh dengan tanya. **

**Ternyata didalam tidak hanya Taemin dan orang yang dia kira refleksinya, ternyata ada sekitar 8 orang didalam belum termasuk mereka, satu persatu keluar dari kamar mandi dalam dan menuju wastafel, hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan "Apa anak ini tidak waras?" namun hal ini tidak mereka sadari, hingga ...**

"**Kamjjong. Cepat! Kau masuk jam setengah sembilan?," kata seorang yang memiliki mata bulat dengan tubuh mungil menarik tangan orang yang dipanggil Jjongin, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Taemin yang saat ini hanya terbengong didepan wastafel begitu juga yang bernama Jjongin tetap menatap kearah taemin, hingga ...**

"**Yaak! Anak kecil, apa kau ingin membuat hyungmu dihukum karena terlambat?!" seseorang menarik tangan Taemin keluar dari kamar mandi.**

"**Ta – tapi hyung, a – aku melihat hantu! Hantunya mirip denganku,"**

"**Benarkah? Jadi itu yang membuatmu berteriak?" kata Minho **

"**Benar! Dia sangat mirip denganku tapi aku heran kenapa dia lebih hitam dariku," jelas Taemin polos, dengan harapan hyungnya bisa memberi jalan keluar dari ketakutannya.**

"**Mungkin itu memang hantu, tapi sayang dia belum terlalu jago dalam melakukan penyamaran, buktinya warna kulitnya lebih hitam dari pada kau," kata Jjong yang disambut tawa kedua hyungnya. Taemin hanya memasang tampang ngambek tanpa menjawab pernyataan konyol dari hyungnya yang menyebalkan.**

**Taemin telah sampai di ruang kelas barunya dengan selamat(?) berkat bantuan seorang hyung yang menemukan taemin berjongkok disamping tangga dengan pose sexy (anak ayam yang terpisah dari emaknya) dengan tangan yang terus mengutak atik selfonnya.**

**FLASHBACK...**

"**Arrhhh! Kanapa hyung meninggalkanku sendiri, bukannya mengantarku sampai depan pintu kelas! Kalau saja aku lebih tua dari mereka! Arhh!" **

'**Tunggu hantu? Hantu mana mungkin bisa dipegang? Lalu dia itu siapa? Yaaakkk! Lee Taemin kenapa kau memikirkan hantu aneh tadi, sekarang harusnya kau memikirkan dimana kau tersesat dan bagaimana caramu untuk menuju kelas secepatnya!' umpatnya dalam lubuk hati paling dalam. Taemin mengacak acak kembali rambut coklatnya. Beberapa tatapan aneh mulai menghujaninya, bukan mulai tapi sudah menghujaninya sejak dia berjongkok disamping tangga, tanpa disadarinya.**

'**Apa aku bertanya saja? Ada pepatah mengatakan "malu bertanya tersesat dijalan" ah... bukan jika dilihat dari situasi saat ini akan lebih cocok jika "malu bertanya tersesat ditangga", lagipula hyung tadi bilang jangan bertanya pada orang lain, karena orang orang sudah curiga aku adik dari Minho dan Jjong, "JIKA SAMPAI TAHU YOEJA DISINI KAU BISA MENJADI SANTAPAN MEREKA" dan aku tidak mau menjadi korban hyungdeulku, satu – satunya cara adalah menghubungi Hyung!' katanya mantap sambil mengangguk.**

'**Oh tidak... oh mustahil... kenapa selfon ku sekaraaaat?! Haaah! Hari apa ini, kenapa hari ini aku sangat beruntung, dan apa lagi yang akan terjadi?' batin taemin sudah sangat marah, sedetik kemdian dia melihat jam tangan yang bertengger setia ditangan kirinya dan ... **

"**OOMMOOO! AIGOOO! JAM SETENGAH SEMBILAN KURANG 15, baiklah ini akan sangat menyenangkan, setelah bertemu hantu yang mirip denganku, berjongkok di samping tangga seperti anak ayam tersesat, ditambah selfonku yang sekarat dan sekarang untuk hari pertamaku di SMA, aku bisa telaaat, dasar hyung kurang ajar! Mereka lebih memilih yeoja – yeoja itu dari pada aku! Aku! Adik mereka! Sungguh ironis kau Lee Taemin' umpatnya dati lubuk kati terdalam**

**Setelah lebih dari 5 menit menunggu dari ujung koridor berjalan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang melihat kearah taemin dan benar saja ...**

"**Mian...Kau anak baru?" tanya orang itu.**

"**I..Iya Aku Lee Taemin, salam kenal," jelas Taemin singkat, dengan harapan agar orang ini mau membantunya untuk kekelas**

"**Ah.. sudah kuduga! Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau tersesat? Ah, maaf aku ****Kim Joon Myeon biasa dipanggil Suho, salam kenal,"**

"**Iya..." sambut Taemin dengan senyum sumringah "YES, YES , YES!" teriak batin Taemin, karena sudah mendapatkan poin orang yang diajak bicara ini adalah orang yang berbudi luhur(?) "Apa kau kelas 1?"**

"**Apa? Apa wajahku seperti itu? Ahahaha... aku sudah kelas 3, oh iya kenapa kau duduk disini?"**

"**Aku tersesat, tadi hyungku ada urusan penting," jelas taemin dengan sangat tidak iklas 'urusan penting? Aiisshh! Kalian tahu, aku ini dongsaeng yang sangat baik!' umpat Taemin dalam hati**

"**Oh, pantas saja. Mau ku antar kekelas? Bukankah kelas 1 harus masuk jam setengah sembilan?"**

"**Benarkah hyung? Hwaaa kau benar benar baik!" teriak Taemin sontak membuat Suho kaget bercampur senang. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lama mereka langsung menuju ruang kelas 1 yang ternyata berada satu lantai dari sini.**

"**Kau tadi berada dilantai 2 yang memang khusus untuk kelas 2, uhmm kalau boleh tahu hyungmu kelas berapa mungkin saja aku kenal,"**

"**Ah," taemin tampak berfikir 'dia orang baik, lagi pula ini salah mereka meninggalkanku sendiri'**

"**Aku punya 2 hyung disini, Lee Minho (bukan Lee Minho yang itu, tapi pergantian marga dari Choi Minho, ok) kelas 3, dan Lee Jonghyun kelas 2,"**

"**Hwaa, aku sangat mengenal mereka, Minho itu wakilku, dan Jonghyun adalah ketua dari divisi Seni," taggapan Suho yanng sangat semangat membuat Taemin terbengong dan mengingat sesuatu**

"**Ah, hyung! Kau ketua osis?"**

"**Hehehe, Iya, apa wajahku ini tidak mendukungku sebagai ketua osis?" tanya balik Suho.**

"**Anniii, beruntungnya aku! Ternyata kau sangat baik, berbeda dengan Minho Hyung,"**

"**Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali, eh sepertinya ada adik dari temanku yang baru masuk kelas 1 namanya Kai, Tao dan Sehun, mungkin kau akan sekelas dengan mereka, umm... wajahmu sangat familiar bagiku, kau sangat mirip seseorang," penjelasan Suho hanya disambut cengiran dari Taemin dan ...**

"**Yaak, hyung bilang wajahku ini pasaran?"**

"**Hahaha... bukan begitu! Yak! Sudah sampai, sampai jumpa, semoga hari pertamamu menyenangkan! Aku kekantor dulu ya, kau bisa menemukan kelasmu sendirikan?" langsung pergi meninggalkan Taemin di lorong kelas 1, sekarang gilirannya berjuang untuk menemukan kelas 1 – 1a sendiri.**

"**Iyaaa! Terima kasih hyuuung!" teriak Taemin. ****"Keberuntunganku kembali, yeess!" kata taemin dengan sangat semangat, karena dia merasa kesialannya sudah hilang namun baru menyadari saat ... **

"**YAAMPUUUNN! Kurang 2 menit," kata Taemin dengan sedikit berteriak, kakinya mulai berlari menelusuri lorong kelas satu yang saat ini muli sepi.**

"**Hah, hah, hah, sampai juga" katanya dalam hati dengan nafas yang masih bengek (?) "Tunggu! Sudah penuh? Aku duduk di ma -?" tanpa komando Taemin langsung menuju bangku yang berada tepat di cendela dari barisan ke 2 dari depan.**

"**Boleh aku duduk disini?" izin Taemin takut,**

"**Hm? Ah tentu saja, ayo duduk sini. Ku pikir tidak ada yang mau duduk denganku," kata anak yang saat ini menjadi teman sebangku Taemin. "Namaku Mir! Salam kenal!" kata anak dengan rambut coklat kemerahan, kulit yang seputih susu, hampir sama dengan kulit Taemin namun lebih putih Mir ditambah mata super coklat miliknya, menambah keanehan namja satu ini.**

"**Hahaha... bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Namaku Taemin. Lee Taemin. Uwaaa... kau punya kulit yang lebih pputih dariku,"**

"**Mulai lagi, pasti banyak orang yang mengatakan itu, Taemin – ssi,"**

"**Anni! Anni! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil saja Taemin, umm maksudmu tadi apa Mir?"**

"**Pasti orang yang baru bertemu denganku akan menyanyakan hal yang sama, tapi tunggu kulitmu juga beda tipis denganku. Aku hampir dilarang untuk sekolah diluar," jelas taemin dengan memperhatikan kulit Taemin.**

"**Hehehe, kau benar. Baiklah sepertinya aku sudah punya teman baru," kata Taemin dengan satu tangan merangkul pundak Mir yang seketika ekspresi berbeda langsung ditangkap oleh Taemin. "Kau kenapa?"**

"**Ahahaha, bukan apa – apa. Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, jika ada teman baru seperti ini. Aku baru sekali ini diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah diluar sejak aku keluar dari play group. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku,"**

"**Ehhh? Kau serius? Baiklah untuk teman baruku ini, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana bersikap saat bertemu orang asing, jadi kau selama ini home schooling?" Taemin mulai tertarik dengan namja yang menjadi teman barunya ini.**

"**Iya, kakakku melarangku untuk bersekolah diluar rumah. Hanya gara – gara kulitku yang kelewat normal seperti ini," jelas Mir dengan nada sedih.**

"**Itu sangat konyol, tapi bagaimana kau bisa sekarang berada disini?" pertanyaan Taemin yang mulai terlihat kepo**

"**Aku mengancam mereka, jika saat SMA aku dilarang bersekolah diluar, aku akan – "**

"**Akan apa?" tanya Taemin**

"**Akan – "**

"**Iyaaaa?" taemin semakin penasaran**

"**Akan mogok makan dan kabur dari rumah," dengan nada mantap sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, menambah yakin atas jawaban yang dia berikan, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya, cengo 0_0.**

"**Hanya itu? Ku pikir kau akan bunuh diri,"**

"**Yaaak, aku masih mau hidup. Lagipula dengan cara begitu mereka akan memenuhi permintaanku!"**

"**Memangnya mereka yang kau maksud itu siapa?"**

"**Kakakku, lebih tepatnya ke 4 kakakku, orang tuaku, ehmm," kata Mir tanpa meneruskan perkataannya dan hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Tanpa harus bertanya Taemin mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Mir, teman barunya.**

"**Hwaaa, kau pasti sangat disayang oleh kakakmu. Coba saja ke 4 hyung ku juga begitu, meskipun kami bukan sodara kandung tapi, mereka tetap saudaraku, harusnya mereka memberi fasilitas yang bagus seperti kakakmu," kata Taemin, memulai curhatnya.**

"**Kau pikir memiliki hyung seperti mereka sangat menyenangkan?"**

"**Sepertinya begitu, hahaha," dan kedua namja ini muali tertawa bersama hingga seorang dengan kacamata dan blezer abu – abu masuk.**

"**Selamat pagi semuanya!" teriak orang yang saat ini berdiri didepan kelas dengan kaca matanya.**

"**Siang!" sambutan dari seluruh murud bagu hanya disambut tawa riang dari seseorang yang saat ini berdiri di podium guru.**

"**Aku Leeteuk, walikelas kalian, kalian bisa memanggilku Teukie ****sonsengnim****" terdengar disana sini bisikan para murit yoeja, yang memuji guru baru mereka.**

"**Hwaaa, guru itu punya senyuman malaikat!" bisik yoeja yoeja dari belakang Taemin**

"**Waaa, sepertinya umurnya sudah 35 tahun," pekik seorang namja yang bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Leeteuk.**

"**Eheeeemm, aku sudah baru berumur 30 tahun dan sudah menikah! Jadi untuk yoeja yang ada disini jangan bersedih ok, dan kalian jangan menuakan seseorang" kata Teukie dengan sangat amat teramat banyak percaya diri, bukan sambutan, namun tawa dari para siswa namja muli terdengar.**

"**Jangan berharap, dasar yoeja, centil," teriak salah seorang murid dari barisan bangku belakang.**

"**Tenang tenang! Kalian hari ini tidak akan mendapat pelajaran dari para guru namun untuk hari ini dan besuk kalian akan diospek oleh senior kalian mengerti?!" teriak Teukie songsaenmim.**

"**Yaaaahhh,"**

**Kelas 1b**

"**Kim Jongin imnida! Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai, atau kkamjong, dan – "**

"**Hitam," pekik seseorang yang duduk disamping Kai "Ya, hitam," kata Kai tanpa memperhatikan apa yang barusaja diucapkan, tapi . . . **

"**Yaaakkk! Mochi diam saja kau!"**


End file.
